List of Traps in Saw
One of the primary focuses of the Saw franchise are the traps set up by Jigsaw and his accomplices. Individuals are placed into traps for having wasted or misused their lives; each trap serving the purpose of testing the victim's will to live. As such, these devices force victims into near-death situations where they are typically given the opportunity to either save themselves or die. In accordance to Jigsaw's ideology, the traps are meant to act as a form of immediate rehabilitation for the victim upon completion, rewarding the survivors with a new lease of life and ridding them of their vices. These traps, also called games and tests, come in six forms: *'Standard Traps: '''Devices or scenarios applied to a victim, usually with the effect of killing the victim if not removed by completing a given task within a specified time period. There are some traps, however, that are rigged to be impossible to escape. *'Competition Traps: 'Traps involving two or more victims who can pass their tests individually, but only at the expense of the other victims in the trap. Only one or two victims are able to survive these tests, depending on how many people are involved in a trap of this type. *'Tests: 'Games that involve a victim being given "rules", or more accurately instructions for a specific task. The outcome of the test is affected by whether or not the victim follows the "rules" and wins or breaks the "rules" and loses. Losing usually results in the death of the victim or some other sort of loss, such as suffering serious injuries or causing the deaths of loved ones and friends. *'Trials: 'A series of tests or traps that the victims must face with the intent of gauging the victims' psychological progress from their first to final game. *'Security Traps: 'Traps designed to halt the progress of their victims or prevent them from escaping. These traps are also used to protect Jigsaw and his followers from the intervention of the police or other intruders. *'Execution Traps: '''Traps that weren't designed as games on their own but rather to kill certain victims that failed to accomplish their tasks. Adam and Dr. Gordon's Test Razor Wire Maze Flammable Jelly Reverse Beartrap Drill Chair Quadruple Shotgun Hallway Trap Zep's Test Death Mask Electrified Staircase Nerve Gas House Antidote Safe Room Magnum Eyehole Furnace Needle Pit Razor Box Eric's Test Classroom Trap Angel Trap Shotgun Collar Jeff's Trial Freezer Room Pig Vat The Rack Jeff's Final Test Amanda's Test The Mausoleum Rigg's Trial Scalping Seat Bedroom Trap Spike Trap Ice Block Trap Perez and Strahm's Trial Knife Chair Spine Cutters Hoffman's Test Pendulum Trap Water Cube The Fatal Five's Trial Neck Tie Trap Ceiling Jars Electric Bathtub 10 Pints of Sacrifice Shotgun Chair The victim is strapped to the armrests of a chair via leather restraints and positioned in front of the victim is a shotgun in an upright position which aimed at the victim's head. The shotgun is held in position by another leather restraint bound around the victim's chest. Additionally, the trigger is connected to the arm restraints by a thin cord, which would be pulled tight once the victim tried to move their arms too much. Glass Coffin Pound of Flesh William's Trial Oxygen Crusher The Gallows Steam Maze Shotgun Carousel Acid Room Public Execution Trap Pain Train Horsepower Trap Lawnmower Trap Bobby's Trial Suspended Cage Silence Circle Impalement Wheel Hangman's Noose Wisdom Teeth Combination Brazen Bull Sentry Gun Trap Cyanide Box The Murderer's Trial Bucketheads Needle Hanging Foot Cutter Trap Grain Silo Trap Human Blender One Bullet, One Option Laser Collars Category:Saw